Professor Pyrowise
Professor Pyrowise is a ghostly Pyro TF2 Freak created by YouTube user OluapPlayer. Appearance Professor Pyrowise appears as a legless Pyro with a Apparition's Aspect for a head. He wears a Ghastlierest Gibus, a Whiskered Gentleman, a Coffin Kit and a Cremator's Conscience. His Cremator's Conscience is a symbol of his neutrality, as he lives in Limbo and is therefore neutral to both good and evil. Biography Many years ago, Professor Pyrowise was an intellectual Pyro professor who loved to explore unknown locations in search of rare treasures and hats with his assistant Jenkins. In one of these expeditions, Pyrowise traveled to the inner regions of a dark cave in Australia, where he eventually came across a room filled with Australium-made treasures. Pyrowise explored the room, fascinated with his discovery, until he came across the most valuable treasure of all: a Golden Towering Pillar of Hats, lying in the top of a human-shaped statue. Upon removing the hat from the statue, however, Pyrowise accidentally released a great evil. The statue gained life, apparently being trapped by the hat, and then attacked Pyrowise, breaking his neck and killing him. Pyrowise had released the BLU Nnnngh Sniper into the world. When he next gained consciousness, Pyrowise found himself in the underworld as a ghost. Almost immediately, he wondered how he could benefit from this. Pyrowise's soul would somehow get a position of power in the Underworld, and eventually he became the place's gatekeeper. Personality and Behavior Personality-wise, Pyrowise is an elderly gentleman who enjoys a good cup of tea. He has a high liking for hats, especially tophats. He usually refers to the inhabitants of the Underworld, and other TF2 Freaks, as being "hooligans". Pyrowise is also known to be friends with TF2's Halloween bosses, the Headless Horseless Horsemann and Monoculus. His relations to Merasmus are unknown, but are presumed to be hostile. He enjoys the company of the dead Jenkins, though he openly despises his student when he acts mischievously, and generally acts more causally to Underworld recidivists like Stu Pidface. Powers and Abilities Pyrowise possesses extensive Underworld magic, but he rarely uses it since he never fights anyone. Being a ghost, Pyrowise is already dead, meaning he can't be killed again. Also because of his ghostly nature, he can float and go through walls. Physical attacks also pass right through him, making melee attacks and projectiles such as rockets, grenades, bullets, etc inefficient against him. Pyrowise can also teleport. His teleport makes a notable loud thunderbolt noise. It should be noted that, since the Underworld nullifies special abilities of the people who go there, Pyrowise can survive unscratched even if all of the most powerful TF2 Monsters are located there in any given moment. Faults and Weaknesses *Because Pyrowise is a ghost, he can't actually touch anyone himself, relying on his magic for everything. *Weapons made to work against ghosts and spirits can be used to damage Pyrowise. *Pyrowise is affected by elemental and magic attacks, as well as explosions. This means Pyrowise is ironically a Pyro who's vulnerable to fire. Notable Videos By the creator of the Freak *Professor Pyrowise presents the Underworld *Official Heavy rescues an innocent female *The Tale of Professor Pyrowise By the community *The Transforming 1500 Subscriber Milestone *A Visit to the Underworld *The Three Shmuckfreaks: Grave Problems *Seeman (Cameo) Freak Fights Category:Monsters made by OluapPlayer Category:Magicians Category:Non-combatants Category:Pyros Category:Spiritual Category:True Neutral beings Category:Undead Category:RED Team